


Ícaro

by AdrelBlack



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: —Laszlo —susurra y suena como una plegaria, un llamado a la cordura que el otro no comprende.
Relationships: John Moore & Lazslo Kreizler, Laszlo Kreizler/John Moore
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	Ícaro

**Author's Note:**

> Y esta es mi primer historia del Alienista. He pasado un tiempo queriendo escribir sobre ellos sin atreverme y ahora que Angel of Darkness está en puerta no he podido evitarlo. YAY
> 
> Un par de aclaraciones antes, esta es una historia Laszlo/John, si esta no es tu taza de te es un buen momento para dar la vuelta, gracias por visitarnos.
> 
> Si ellos dos te gustan como pareja, bienvenida (o) .
> 
> Esta historia no está beteada, aunque os prometo que la he revisado un par de veces.
> 
> Disclamer.- Nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de TNT, Netflix, Caleb Carr, no sé si alguien más, pero no mío. Yo solo escribo por gusto y sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Será una historia larga, así que mejor siéntate y busca algo de comer.
> 
> Que lo disfrutes.

John tomó el taxi de Sarah sin ningún remordimiento, ella había sido clara al decir que no le necesitaba, no era del todo cierto, claro, ellos eran un equipo, Sarah, Lucius, Marcus, Laszlo y John, se había necesitado unos a otros por aquellos días en múltiples ocasiones. Pero, ciertamente no le necesitaba como marido.

Por su parte él tampoco había sido completamente sincero, había dicho amarla, lo que no era del todo correcto. Debía casarse, era su obligación, como su abuela le recordaba cada dos segundos, pero no podía imaginarse casado con alguien que no fuera Sarah y es que la mujer había sido su amiga por años, se habían conocido desde que John podía recordar y si él no amaba a nadie, qué mejor persona para casarse con él, que su mejor amiga.

Podrían ser una tapadera el uno del otro, él le serviría a ella para cumplir con el requisito de estar casada y ahorrarse el escarnio de ser la solterona y ella a él para lo mismo, le ahorraría las tardes bebiendo el té y fingiendo interés en las pláticas del sinfín de mujeres que su abuela solía invitar a casa en espera de que John decidiera cortejar a alguna.

Había aprendido con Julia Pratt que cortejar a una mujer que no te interesa es arduo, estresante e inútil. Si además de eso, la mujer en cuestión resulta un ser humano aborrecible, es una receta para el desastre y John no tiene espacio para más desastres en su vida.

No es que Julia Pratt o Sarah Howard sean un desastre, no, el desastre es mucho mayor y anterior a ellas, el desastre ocurrió durante la universidad, el desastre tiene nombre y apellido: Laszlo Kreizler.

John tiene en el bolso del abrigo el anillo que Laszlo le entregó, le da vueltas entre sus dedos a la caja sin sacarlo.

Pasa lo que queda de la madrugada sentado en su cama, en su habitación con una libreta abierta dibujando el anillo, y junto a él, la mano de Laszlo sosteniendo la pequeña caja y la mano de John acercándose para tomarla.

En la hoja contigua el rostro de Laszlo, sonriente y bañado de sol como aquel día cuando el carruaje volcó y su amigo confesó estar enamorado. Esa sonrisa abierta, feliz y tan poco común en el rostro del alienista.

John desearía que Laszlo pudiera sonreír siempre de aquella manera. Desearía que lograra encontrar paz y exorcizar los demonios que le atormentaban, desearía que Laszlo hubiera podido hacer su vida con Mary, le habría dolido, claro, pero John había sido golpeado, vilipendiado y humillado por su amistad con él, sería perfectamente capaz de acompañar a Laszlo con el corazón roto y el pecho abierto y sangrante hasta una iglesia para que él se casara con la mujer que había elegido, si con eso consiguiera que Laszlo sonriera cada día, como lo hacía en aquel momento en las hojas de la libreta.

Los trazos del color del carbón se desdibujan en los bordes, pero se vuelven intensos conforme recrean las pupilas oscuras de Laszlo, mientras John continúa trazando las líneas del anillo de tamaño desproporcionado, piensa que es una forma de hacer la herida más dolorosa, pero no se niega el derecho a sentirse miserable.

Ahora que han atrapado a Dury puede permitírselo, ahora que Joseph está a salvo, que Laszlo está en casa y que Sarah vuelve a ser solo la secretaria de Roosevelt, John, por fin puede permitirse la melancolía habitual.

Es ya casi para amanecer cuando John termina el dibujo. Lo mira con ojo crítico, es un muy buen dibujo y está seguro que recrea a la perfección la mano de Kreizler.

John vuelve las páginas.

Esa libreta en particular permanece siempre guardada en el último cajón de su escritorio, en él único cajón que tiene llave debajo de otras muchas libretas de garabatos intrascendentes. Todas las hojas están llenas por dibujos de Laszlo, en la universidad sentado mirando un libro con su cabello largo y sus ojos tras los anteojos, con las mejillas arreboladas luego de discutir con Roosevelt, Laszlo sonriendo, Laszlo serio, Laszlo frío, Laszlo enfadado, golpeando un balón en el Instituto Kreizler, de espaldas escribiendo en el pizarrón del 808 de Broadway, Laszlo con los binoculares para la ópera, una de las más recientes retrata aquel momento en que John le ayudó a abrocharse las botas, un ángulo que difícilmente podría haber tenido en cualquier otro momento, Laszlo, mirándole con ojos feroces desde lo alto.

Es ya casi amaneciendo cuando John guarda la libreta y se dispone a dormir un par de horas, no importa cuantas veces dibuje a Laszlo, nunca, ninguno de sus dibujos le hará justicia.

.o.O.o.

Es la hora del almuerzo y John está de pie fuera de la comisaría, tiene profundas ojeras, pero sus ojos azules y su sonrisa fácil le ayudan a disimular el desvelo de la noche anterior.

Mira a Sarah bajar por las escaleras de la comisaría y se acerca, se quita el sombrero y le hace una reverencia a modo de saludo, la mujer sonríe con gusto.

—John Moore —dice ella sin mucha ceremonia.

—Señorita Howard —ella sonríe más profundamente ante el trato formal de él. —He venido para ver si me concede el honor de acompañarla a almorzar.

—Eres un tonto, John —aclara ella, mientras comienzan a caminar juntos por la acera.

No es el Delmonico's, pero se han acercado hasta un restaurant pequeño a unas cuantas cuadras de la comisaría, han ordenado comida ligera y se han sentado en la terraza bañada por el sol, pueden ver a las personas caminar por las calles y los carruajes correr de un lado a otro haciendo ruido.

John con la mano en la bolsa del pantalón juguetea de nuevo con la caja y el anillo que Laszlo le diera, intentará entregárselo a Sarah luego del almuerzo.

Durante la mañana y antes de salir de casa de su abuela pensó en la forma de hacerlo, pensó en una declaración romántica, ¿no era eso lo que las mujeres esperaban?, pero recordar a Sarah empuñando su arma contra Connor le hizo repensar la estrategia. Pensó de forma lógica, era una unión válida y respetable que podía quitar a ambos la presión de la sociedad y de las respectivas familias sobre la necesidad de un matrimonio inminente. Si de cualquier manera tenían el deber de casarse, mejor que sea con alguien que puede ser una buena compañía.

Fue luego del frugal desayuno y mientras compartían una taza de café cargado que John tomó el tema que le había llevado hasta ahí.

—Sarah —la mujer le miró —¿sabes porque he venido?

—A proponerte —respondió ella y no era una pregunta, parecía mitad fastidiada, mitad divertida.

—Si, —él levantó la mano antes de que le interrumpiera —sé que no quieres casarte y sé que no es esto lo que esperas, pero que seas mi esposa no implica que seas mi mujer, podrías seguir en la comisaría y yo por fin me libraría de todas las mujeres que mi abuela suele llevar a casa. Sarah suspira. —Seríamos como dos amigos viviendo juntos.

—No podemos casarnos por eso, John.

—Yo no te pediría nada —aduce el hombre.

—Lo sé, eres mi amigo, pero piénsalo —ella le toma la mano, aun le sonríe, y comienza a hablar de forma clara y tranquila, como suele hacer cuando explica algo —si ahora la presión social nos obliga a casarnos, mañana nos presionarán para que durmamos en la misma habitación o empezarán las habladurías, luego para que tengamos hijos, para que adoptemos un perro…

—Pero…

—No quiero hijos —sigue ella hablando —ni un perro, ni un compañero de cama, quiero ser policía —el guarda silencio —quiero ser investigadora y tu ¿qué quieres? —John guarda silencio y solo mira a la mujer, ella le escruta con sus ojos azules, amables —has dejado de beber, y has dejado de irte de burdeles —el desvía la vista, incómodo —pero no eres feliz y no lo eras cuando te ibas de juerga todas las noches.

—No me analices —dice él —ya tengo bastante con que Laszlo lo haga.

—El Doctor Kreizler no tiene idea de lo que está viendo.

John retira las manos del agarre de Sarah, como si de pronto le hubieran quemado, se acomoda de nuevo en la silla y bebe el café que está ya apenas tibio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, el Doctor está ciego y no se da cuenta, pero yo no.

John metió la mano de vuelta al bolsillo y apretó de nuevo la caja con el anillo.

—Deberías decirle al Doctor Kreizler.

—Siendo Laszlo como es, —habló John —debe saberlo, —Sarah negó —si no lo sabe, es porque no quiere darse cuenta.

Ella asiente.

—Creo que él no quiere darse cuenta, pero no por lo que tú crees.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Háblalo con el Doctor, John. Hay mucho que ustedes deberían decirse. —Sarah se está levantando, John se levanta también para despedirla —debo volver a la comisaría.

—Te acompaño.

—No te molestes, —ella le da un beso en la mejilla —eres un muy buen amigo, John, creo que te sentirás aliviado cuando hables sobre esto con el Doctor.

Luego John puede verla alejarse.

.o.O.o.

Han tomado una cena agradable, la casa de Laszlo se siente grande y vacía, aun así, la plática ha sido simple, ninguno de los dos ha mencionado a Mary, pero Laszlo se ha explayado hablando sobre la ópera, John no puede seguirle, sus conocimientos de ópera se quedan muy por debajo de los de Laszlo, pero es grandioso tener su compañía, tal como era antes, antes de John Beechman.

Luego de la cena se dirigen al despacho, lo habitual es que se sirva whisky o una copa de vino, pero en atención a la difícil sobriedad de John, Laszlo pide a Cyrus que les lleve café y luego despide al hombre y le pide, a la vez, que despida a Stevie también.

John se sienta en el sofá y Laszlo se sienta junto a él mirando el fuego.

—Laszlo —el Doctor le mira —solo… —John sabe que no va a decirlo, la caja y el anillo siguen en la bolsa de su pantalón y pesan como si fueran de fierro —quiero que sepas, que si necesitas hablar.

—¿Por qué necesitaría hablar? —le interrumpe Laszlo

—Porque perdiste a Mary y eso tiene que haber sido un golpe duro, lo que estaría bien, es de humanos. La tristeza, el desaliento, el enfado, todo eso está bien y puedes contar conmigo, con que te escuche si lo necesitas.

El hombre bebe un trago de su taza de café y mira las llamas en la chimenea.

—Mary, fue una gran amiga, esperaba que fuera una gran esposa… —Se queda en silencio un momento —por mi parte no creo que yo hubiera sido un gran esposo.

John bebe también un poco del café y deja la taza a un lado.

—Eres muy difícil —asiente —pero eres un gran amigo, sé que Mary habría estado feliz de tenerte con ella.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta Laszlo.

—¿Yo? —aquello toma descolocado a John, se siente como un imbécil por contestar con otra pregunta.

—¿Eres feliz de tenerme como amigo? —los ojos de Lazlo son serios, su barba muy poblada salpicada de canas se mueve al ritmo de sus labios, mientras sigue hablando, John se siente hipnotizado, apenas es consciente de escuchar lo que el hombre está diciendo. —Te arrastré a ver los horrores de múltiples asesinatos de niños, volcamos, nos dispararon, pudiste salir herido, ¿y si no hubiera sido Mary?, si hubieran ido tras de ti, hay momentos en que quisiera que estuvieras al margen.

—Somos amigos —John se siente desesperado, si solo Laszlo supiera lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por él.

—Sí, pero, ¿cuántos otros amigos te rechazaron porque tenías tratos conmigo? En la sociedad ¿cuántas personas te relegan porque tienes esa amistad que no te favorece, con el _alienista_? —Laszlo casi escupe las palabras con los ojos clavados en la chimenea.

—Ellos no te conocen, no saben lo que haces por esos niños en el Instituto, no saben la persona que eres.

El fuego en la chimenea mantiene el ambiente caldeado, los reflejos anaranjados arrancan destellos en los ojos oscuros de Laszlo y John sabe que lo que va a hacer es una estupidez, aprieta las manos en un intento de controlar el impulso, pero en el último instante, mientras su amigo habla sobre lo consciente que es de su frialdad hacia John algunas veces, este no lo piensa más, se acerca y le besa, es como un choque de labios, con las bocas cerradas, mantiene los ojos también apretados, pues es incapaz de mirar a su amigo ante el miedo al rechazo. Hay pánico en su estómago de pensar que acaba de arruinar su amistad, respira superficialmente y empieza a retirarse cuando lo siente, los labios de Laszlo lo atrapan, pero su beso es diferente, metódico, casi clínico.

John se separa entonces, porque necesita asegurarse que está aquí, que no está soñando, que éste es Laszlo. El alienista le regresa la mirada, serio pero confundido, John lo atrapa, con las manos en sus mejillas, siente la barba rasposa contra sus palmas, y el aroma del café que han estado bebiendo, la madera quemándose en la chimenea y la loción que su amigo suele usar se le arremolina en la nariz y la garganta.

Ninguno de ellos habla, pero John no lo echa en falta, cuando Laszlo le permite profundizar aquel beso, probar su saliva y su lengua sabe que está atrapado que no hay forma de escapar, que no importa cuantas invitadas a tomar el té lleve su abuela, nunca podrá sentir como siente en ese instante.

Hay un pensamiento lejano y aleatorio en que John agradece que Laszlo pidiera a Cyrus y a Stevie que se fueran a descansar temprano. Es un momento dulce, John se contiene todo lo que puede, mantiene a Laszlo en sus brazos con todo el cuidado posible, muy consciente de evitar lastimarle, hacer un movimiento brusco, hacerle sentir incómodo. Le desabrocha las botas y con ternura le ayuda a deshacerse de la camisa. Los ojos de Laszlo tan oscuros, son ahora negros por completo y su cabello más largo de lo que la época permite, siempre pulcramente peinado, se levanta en todas direcciones. John lo encuentra hermoso y avasallante, la falta de geometría de su cuerpo solo le hace más único y más frágil; tanto que siente que no hay suficiente aire en el mundo para respirar. Las prendas siguen cayendo una tras otra, mientras no paran de besarse, y en la total desnudez John no puede mantener sus manos y sus labios alejados del cuerpo de Laszlo.

Debiera pedir al alienista que fueran a una habitación, por cuestiones de comodidad, pero John se sabe egoísta, piensa que, si le da opción a pensar en lo que ocurre, Laszlo cambiará de opinión, así que John solo continúa. Deja sobre el suelo, todos los cojines que los sillones de tienen intentando mantenerle cómodo.

Esta experiencia no se parece a nada que haya vivido antes, ha estado con mujeres muchas veces, para ser sincero, en su mayoría fueron prostitutas, así que ahora que el corazón se le incendia en sensaciones y la piel que siente bajo sus palmas le es tan ansiada, piensa que, en realidad, nunca ha tenido intimidad con nadie, hasta este instante.

Es entrañable la forma en que Laszlo se entrega, muy silencioso, casi tímido; lo que contrasta con su ferocidad habitual, John al oído suspira su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que se vuelve errático por momentos y le encanta, le hace sentirse poderoso de tenerle ahí, gimoteando tanto que parece perder la sensatez que tanto le caracteriza.

Laszlo termina apenas un instante después, John al sentirle palpitar termina también.

Aun en silencio John toma el pañuelo de la solapa de su saco y limpia a Laszlo, luego se pone de pie y así desnudo camina hacia alguna de las habitaciones de donde se lleva una manta y vuelve rápidamente al despacho.

—Creí que te ibas —dice Laszlo al verlo entrar, parece muy abandonado ahí, mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

—No, —aclara John y se pregunta, si realmente su reputación es tan mala que Laszlo creyó que le dejaría tirado y desnudo a mitad del despacho. —No quiero que tengas frío, además mi ropa está aquí —aclara, la chimenea apenas aluza nada y ni se diga calentar, se ha convertido casi en solo rescoldos.

Se deja caer entre los cojines mullidos Laszlo se aprieta contra él, John hace cariños a su brazo malo y pasa los dedos por su cabello espeso. El alienista cae dormido casi al momento con cansancio. John por su parte dura despierto mucho más, hasta que la chimenea ya no tiene ni una ascua encendida.

Debería pensar en las implicaciones de lo que han hecho, pero no ahora. No ahora.

.o.O.o.

La mañana con su golpe de realidad llega demasiado pronto a consideración de John y lo que es peor le golpea en soledad.

Han encendido la chimenea que crepita alegre, la espalda le reclama por la noche pasada sobre la alfombra y mal acomodado entre los cojines, pero Laszlo no está ahí, se ha ido.

John siente que el abandono le golpea en el pecho, en un rincón oscuro y lejano quería guardar la esperanza de que, las cosas evolucionarían de la mejor manera, que despertarían uno en los brazos de otros y todo seguiría el curso normal. Solo que no había normal en aquello, era… John trató de escupir la palabra que solo susurró: "antinatural".

La ropa de Laszlo tampoco está, solo la ropa de John está doblada en el sofá. Siente que el pánico le va a comer el pecho, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto? No sabe qué ocurrió entre ellos, no sabe cómo debe calificarlo, pero fuera lo que fuese ha pasado y terminado, y ahora, debe afrontar que tal vez ha perdido la amistad de Laszlo.

John se pone de pie, el aire frío del amanecer le golpea contra la piel, la chimenea aún no ha tenido tiempo de calentar la estancia, con el corazón latiendo en el estómago y sintiéndose mareado John recupera su ropa y se viste a toda prisa, no está listo para hablar de esto con Laszlo.

¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar? Y Laszlo ¿cómo pudo Laszlo permitirlo? Por las ventanas el gris del amanecer le dice que está a punto de salir el sol, no puede quedarse, tiene que irse, no puede encontrarse con su amigo y qué se supone que va a decir si, Cyrus o Stevie le encuentran ahí, con los cojines y las mantas aun regados por el suelo.

"No seas cobarde, John Moore" —dice una voz en su cabeza, que suena exacto a Sarah.

"Lo haré" —dice John a la voz de Sarah, la voz de su conciencia —"arreglaré esto, solo que no puedo hacerlo ahora".

Toma por último su bastón y sin apenas fijarse en el estado de su cabello abandona la casa de Laszlo con rapidez.

.o.O.o.

Laszlo en pijama prepara café, dos cafés, están ya listos, sin azúcar como le gusta a él, con mucho azúcar como le gusta a John.

Están listos, pero Laszlo sigue de pie frente a la encimera mirando las dos tazas. Durmió como un bendito, no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que pudo descansar de esa manera. Le duele la espalda, por haber dormido en la alfombra, el cuello que mantuvo sobre el brazo de John toda la noche y otras partes del cuerpo más impúdicas, pero con un dolor mucho más satisfactorio.

Tiene que subir y hablar con John, pero no siente que esté listo, no está seguro que fue lo que pasó. Pudo ser solo un desliz, aunque se niega a creerlo, John fue tan considerado, aunque John suele serlo, es amable, considerado, interesado, John es así en su existencia diaria y lo es en la intimidad.

Jamás pensó que aquello sucedería, no se arrepiente, ha sido una de las experiencias más grandiosas de su vida, es solo que no se atreve a enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perder a John. Además de tener que barajar la posibilidad de que aquello jamás vuelva a suceder, que la sensación de John acariciándole, el sabor de John en su lengua y los dientes de John vagabundeando por su garganta sea algo que nunca se repita.

El ruido de la puerta le saca de su ensimismamiento, se retira de la encimera y se acerca hacia la ventana, puede ver como John se aleja por la calle, con el cabello revuelto y el abrigo ondeando por el viento del amanecer.

Laszlo se aprieta el brazo malo con furia, no debería ser una sorpresa, por qué un hombre, carismático y atractivo como John querría quedarse con un hombre roto y desagradable como Laszlo.

Aquello resuelve fácilmente la cuestión, un desliz.

.o.O.o.

El sol está bajando en el Oeste, el día se ha ido, Sarah le ha llamado un par de veces, en ambas el timbre ha hecho saltar a la abuela, la mujer jamás se acostumbrará al ruido de ese "aparato infernal", tal como lo denomina.

John hizo la aclaración desde temprano de que le negaran, no desea hablar con nadie. En algún momento de estupidez suprema, llegó a pensar que tal vez Laszlo llamaría, cosa que obviamente no sucedió.

Está sentado en el quiosco que su abuela tiene en el jardín en medio de plantas de las cuales su apatía le impediría reconocer apenas ninguna.

Tiene la libreta que está llena de imágenes de Laszlo sobre la mesa, el rostro de su amigo en una tranquilidad poco habitual en él, abarca casi toda la página, con el lápiz y con trazos largos y trémulos intenta reproducir las sombras que las llamas de la chimenea aquella noche dibujaban en los labios de Laszlo.

—¿Acaso tú y la Señorita Howard han discutido? —pregunta su abuela acercándose a él a través del jardín, John cierra la libreta y la deja a un lado suyo.

Desearía no hablar con ella, ni con nadie, querría la compañía de un whisky y el viaje a un prostíbulo, no mejoraría la situación en forma alguna, pero es la forma en que él hace frente a los problemas.

—No abuela, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

La mujer se sienta frente a John y le mira con suspicacia.

—La Señorita Howard ha seguido llamándote y tú te niegas a contestar, la conclusión es obvia.

—Abuela, —John le sonríe a la mujer, el único miembro de su familia que le recibió en el momento más oscuro de su vida, —no hagas conjeturas.

—La Señorita Howard es un buen partido para ti, John...

—Abuela...

—Joven, guapa, de buena posición, algo voluntariosa, mira que atreverse a ir a trabajar con la policía, pero es una locura de juventud, una vez que se case y empiece a parir hijos esa locura se le pasará.

—Abuela, no conoces a Sarah, ella nunca va a dejar el servicio.

—Lo dejaría si tuviera un marido que se lo exigiera.

Las ideas de su abuela son tan arcaicas que John no puede evitar sonreír.

—No abuela, ella no lo dejará. Y no estoy huyendo de ella.

—¡Ah vamos!, entonces es del Doctor Kreizler.

—No metas a Laszlo en esto.

—No hay forma de que tu amistad con el Doctor te deje nada bueno —la mujer saca su abanico de entre los pliegues de su vestido y lo agita en el aire —créeme John, nadie en su sano juicio desea pasar la vida entre dementes, criminales y pequeños gamberros. Además, no está casado y ya pasa de los cuarenta, no es normal.

—No tienes idea abuela. —Dijo John, la voz burlona en esa interjección que se utiliza para dar a entender a la otra persona que está mucho menos enterada de lo que cree.

La mujer mira a su nieto y lo que ve la deja pasmada. Ella ha estado ahí durante el luto de John por su hermano, en las parrandas inacabables y no se le escapa para nada que su nieto es conocido en todos los burdeles más o menos respetables de la ciudad, pero lo que hay en su rostro en aquel momento no es una resaca, ni la contrariedad que había durante el abandono de Julia Pratt, es algo tan diferente.

Y entonces la abuela tiene una idea, es como si fuera obvio y lo es, solo que no había querido verlo. Ahora entiende porque ninguna de las mujeres que ha llevado tenían ni la menor oportunidad.

—John —dijo la mujer cubriéndose la boca con una mano con asombro. —Es por Laszlo Kreizler.

—¿Qué? —pregunta John, incómodo.

—Lamento la interrupción —dice la voz de Stevie Targget que camina por el sendero de la calle hasta el quiosco.

La Señora Moore sabiendo que se trata del cochero del Doctor Kreizler apenas le dirige una mirada.

—¿Qué pasa Stevie? —pregunta John.

—Tengo un recado del Doctor Kreizler —entrega una hoja doblada.

John la desdobla con cuidado; en la apretada y puntiaguda letra de Laszlo se lee:

_Esta noche se presenta Carmen, creo que habrás escuchado de esa ópera, sé que te parece aburrido, pero me encantaría que me acompañaras. Stevie pasará por ti a las ocho._

_L. Kreizler_

John no sabe que pensar al respecto, hay demasiadas posibilidades que se barajan en su mente, tal vez, Laszlo se disculpe (cosa que jamás sucederá, porque Laszlo nunca se disculpa), tal vez Laszlo haya reconsiderado las posibilidades (cosa que haría a John feliz), tal vez, tal vez Laszlo quiera decirle cuanto le repele (cosa de la que John no está seguro que pueda sobrellevar).

Aun con todo ello, en algún punto deberá hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Di a Laszlo que lo veré a las ocho, Stevie.

—Sí, —responde el jovencito y se aleja.

John lo mira hasta que abandona el jardín antes de levantarse, mientras toma la libreta.

—Debo tomar un baño, abuela.

—John, —el hombre la mira, y se ve muy seria —ten cuidado.

John le deja un beso en la frente y se retira.

.o.O.o.

Laszlo mira desde su palco el telón que se remueve por la gente que, al otro lado, deben estar preparando la escenografía.

Intenta mantenerse sereno quiere que John pueda ver que siguen siendo amigos, a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre ellos, que nada ha cambiado.

Aun a pesar de su resolución Laszlo siente el abandono. Piensa en todas las veces que alguna paciente habló de sentirse vacía, habló de la necesidad de la presencia de alguien, siempre creyó que eran exageraciones, ideas sensibleras incubadas en la mente de, en su mayoría mujeres, por las novelas románticas y la educación religiosa, pero ahora mismo puede comprender todas esas sensaciones. La idea de John a su lado, como ha sido a lo largo de los años, pero ya no igual, ya nunca igual, porque ahora que sabe cómo es amar a John, no cree que pueda volver a ser el mismo de antes. Lo más aterrador de la situación le parece la idea de que John jamás regrese, de modo que prefiere tener a John como amigo y mantenerlo a su lado en la ópera o en el Delmonico's aunque no pueda volver a tocarlo.

John llega apenas algo antes de que el primer acto comience. Ocupa su lugar al lado de Laszlo.

—Buenas noches, Laszlo.

—Buenas noches, John.

Contrario a lo habitual en John se sienta muy erguido con los ojos clavados en el escenario apenas moviéndose, apenas parpadeando, cualquiera que no le conociera pensaría que está inmerso en la ópera, pero Laszlo sabe que la odia.

Al final del primer acto y el comienzo del segundo, muchos abandonan sus palcos para ir por bebidas, John, debido a su reciente abandono del alcohol no se mueve, entonces Laszlo aprovecha para decir:

—Hice una reservación en el Delmonico's para cenar, luego de la ópera.

John le mira.

—Eso suena muy bien Lazlo.

El alienista le entrega los binoculares, como lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones en un intento de que disfrute de la ópera, John los toma y sonríe un poco de medio lado.

John continúa los siguientes tres actos, en silencio muy erguido, fingiendo interés. Laszlo echa en falta los momentos en que el aburrimiento adormece a su amigo al grado que algunas veces incluso se ha quedado dormido sobre el hombro de Laszlo, al parecer esa intimidad se ha perdido.

Y entonces Laszlo siente miedo de saber qué otras cosas se perderán en el camino.

.o.O.o.

John no alcanza a comprender qué es lo que Laszlo intenta probar. No es una novedad, Laszlo suele dejarle atrás, sus pensamientos no son tan rápidos ni tan profundos como los de su amigo.

Piensa que, lo que Laszlo intenta decirle es que no tuvo importancia, que fue tan poca cosa que, simplemente ha pasado de largo ante los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y seguido adelante como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La cena en Delmonico's se siente forzada, ambos hombres se sientan en silencio comiendo y bebiendo, hablando de manera obligada sobre cosas intrascendentes, Laszlo pregunta por la abuela de John, John pregunta por el Instituto.

Tal vez deba aceptar la salida que el alienista parece estar ofreciéndole. La oportunidad de dejar atrás aquella problemática noche, no volver a hablar de ello, no mencionarlo jamás, como si hubiera sido un sueño.

Al fin, habían pasado veinte años siendo amigos y John jamás intentó actuar sobre su atracción por él, ahora solo debía guardar junto con todos los sentimientos las sensaciones de la noche pasada y seguir solo estando ahí para él, tal como siempre, como cada ocasión.

Luego de terminar con la velada, de forma callada y silenciosa vuelven al carruaje, Cyrus les espera.

—Tomaré un taxi —dice John a Laszlo mientras salen al aire fresco de la noche.

—Claro que no John, —responde el aludido —Cyrus y yo te llevaremos.

La idea de pasar quince o veinte minutos encerrado en el carruaje junto a Laszlo se le antoja claustrofóbico, en un intento de parecer más valiente de lo que realmente es acepta la invitación.

Cada uno mira la ventana de su lado del carruaje, la loción de Laszlo está nublándole la cabeza, puede sentir en cada bache y cada piedra como el muslo de su amigo se mueve contra el suyo, incluso sabe que Laszlo está mirándole de forma compulsiva, lo siente. Trata de devolverle la mirada, una mirada amistosa, pero vacía de interés. Falla estrepitosamente. Los ojos negros, las pestañas espesas, las canas salpicadas en la barba de Laszlo hacen que el corazón de John se vaya hasta su garganta y su estómago parezca haberse ido de paseo dejando solo un vacío lleno de mariposas.

La respiración de Laszlo es discontinua, John no necesita ser un genio para saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de su amigo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo puede poner a prueba la sujeción de John de esa manera? ¿Acaso no es consciente de lo débil y endeble que la resolución de John es?

—Laszlo —susurra y suena como una plegaria, un llamado a la cordura que el otro no comprende, porque se acerca y lo besa.

Es un beso distinto a los que se prodigaron la noche anterior, es hambriento y salvaje, Laszlo se aprieta contra John dentro del carruaje, como si no pudiera tolerar que hubiera un solo milímetro que les separara, como si no pudiera tolerar que siquiera el aire pudiera pasar entre ellos.

John desliza las manos hacia la corbata del esmoquin de Laszlo.

—No —dice, John le mira contrariado —en casa. —Moore asiente, Laszlo golpea el techo del carruaje con el bastón para llamar la atención de Cyrus, se asoma por la ventana y habla en voz fuerte y firme —iremos a casa Cyrus.

Puede sentirse el cambio brusco en el rumbo del carruaje para dirigirse en lugar de la casa de John a la casa de Kreizler.

Laszlo se acerca de nuevo y John le odia un poco por ello, ¿por qué lo pone a prueba de esta forma?, si el único sentimiento que tiene para entregar a John es amistad ¿por qué? Laszlo continúa, acercándose y John siente como si estuviera viendo un depredador venir hacia él, pero incapaz de huir. Cuando los dientes del alienista le atrapan el labio, John gruñe en respuesta.

Si esto es lo que Laszlo quiere, piensa, mientras atrapa su cara y su nuca, aprieta el cabello de Laszlo hasta que sabe casi será doloroso, y le regresa el beso con furia.

El carruaje se detiene, John se baja cegado, aturdido y ardiendo, escucha a Laszlo despedir a Cyrus por esta noche y ambos entran a la casa.

.o.O.o.

Avanzan a trompicones por las escaleras, las corbatas y los fracs quedaron abandonados en algún lugar.

Laszlo quisiera poder dejar lejos de si esa desesperación, poder decirle a John que no puede vivir sin esto nunca más, pero no lo hace, solo sigue besando, mordiendo y lamiendo.

Abre a empujones la puerta de la habitación, su brazo malo le estorba para maniobrar la ropa, y es entonces, cuando lo que había sido una lucha de voluntades marcando camino con uñas y dientes se tranquiliza. Se siente tonto, ahí, con la camisa medio puesta, con las mangas atoradas en las muñecas.

John que ha ido todo el camino mordiendo y apretando se detiene, mira a Laszlo y no puede evitarlo, sonríe.

—Yo lo hago —dice.

Y con la respiración aun apresurada y las manos temblorosas retira los gemelos de la camisa de Laszlo y luego se deshace de ella. Laszlo la noche anterior jamás pensó en su brazo desigual, pero ahora, mientras John le mira no puede evitar sentir la vergüenza que esa extremidad suele ocasionarle.

Pero John no parece interesado, le acaricia los bíceps como si fueran hermosos y le besa de nuevo, antes de continuar desnudándole, tocándole y preparándole. Le lleva hasta la cama, y luego le mira con profunda intención mientras se desnuda frente a él.

Laszlo siente su mente apagada por segunda vez en años y años, su mente que va de un lado a otro todo el tiempo ahora solo se concentra en el cuerpo viril y magro de John, Laszlo desliza su mano hacia su erección y se acaricia. Los ojos de John ruedan por su cuerpo, lo sabe, lo siente y le encanta.

—John —ruega con la voz quebrada, cuando el hombre sube a la cama junto a él.

—Shhh, —dice John al besarle de nuevo justo un instante antes de tomarle.

Laszlo es un hombre que ya pasa de los cuarenta, que ha conocido y visto mucho. Una de las principales características de las que se enorgullece es su capacidad para dejar de lado sus apetitos carnales, manteniendo así la preeminencia de la lógica y la coherencia.

Ahora en este momento, con el cerebro apagado casi al completo, el cuerpo estremecido, perdido totalmente en la sensación comprende que, no es que haya podido renunciar a sus apetitos, es que sus apetitos se reducen a su necesidad por John. Siempre creyó que su amigo no estaría interesado en él, así que mantuvo todo aquello a buen recaudo en el fondo de su cerebro, en ese lugar donde sabía están todas aquellas cosas que es mejor no analizar, no intentar comprender.

El orgasmo de John es violento, ruidoso y desordenado, exactamente tal como el propio John, por su parte el orgasmo de Laszlo llegó intrigante, silencioso y esperado, tal como la absoluta certeza de que al fin ahora, siendo un hombre maduro en sus cuarentas por fin entendía, porque la gente hablaba del amor con aquella reverencia.

.o.O.o.

Laszlo cayó dormido casi al instante, John por su parte, se sabe incapaz. Laszlo está sonriendo y hay algo en esa sonrisa que a John le parece tan cínico e invitante que no puede evitar pasar los dedos por los labios un par de veces.

Laszlo duerme tranquilo, no se mueve incómodo por la compañía de John, es casi como si hubieran dormido juntos toda la vida. John puede ver en la piel clara como van pasando las horas de la noche y como se acerca el día.

Sabe que debe irse, piensa en la reacción de Kreizler la noche anterior, se fue antes de que John despertara, tal vez eso es lo que desea, una situación en la que siguen siendo amigos, como si nada pasara, en la que algunas noches, de manera furtiva descargan la lujuria a escondidas en las habitaciones de la casa de Laszlo y luego se van, cada quien por su camino hasta que el ciclo vuelva a repetirse.

John se dice que está bien. Puede manejar este _status quo_ si es lo que Laszlo quiere, que mantendrá los brazos abiertos para que Laszlo venga y se arropé en ellos cada vez que le necesite. Que estará ahí, dispuesto y constante, al final, así ha sido su vida al lado de ese hombre. John como una sombra siguiendo sus pasos allá a donde el alienista vaya, dispuesto a defender su capacidad, su inteligencia, incluso su bienestar físico una y otra vez sin pedir a cambio nada, salvo poder seguir estando presente en su vida.

Piensa en Julia Pratt y en Sarah y en los infructuosos intentos de mantener una vida alejada de Laszlo y como han fracasado una y otra vez. Piensa en cómo esta situación es tan profunda y maravillosa, aquí y ahora y en cómo, es que se convierte en algo lóbrego y sórdido en el futuro inmediato.

Cuando fuera John puede ver la luz gris del amanecer y escucha cómo las aves comienzan a trinar en los tejados, retira el abrazo con el que ha arropado a Laszlo durante toda la noche y la madrugada, se viste en el mayor de los silencios y abandona la habitación dejando a Laszlo solo, para que pueda fingir que aquello no ocurrió.

.o.O.o.

Laszlo no ha buscado a John en la semana completa, no porque no lo quiera, si no porque lo desea con desesperación.

La ocasión anterior en la ópera y en Delmonico's creyó que serviría para aclarar, que a pesar de todo podían seguir siendo amigos, pero nada salió como esperaba y ahora tenía que pensar, tenía que decidir como aquel desastre podía arreglarse con el menor de los daños colaterales. Aunque después de todo aquello no está seguro que haya nada que salvar.

Su amistad está irremediablemente dañada, no cree que haya forma de que puedan volver las cosas al estado en el que estaban, y está obviamente el problema de que Laszlo se siente incapaz de vivir sin tener a John junto a él, no de forma literal, puede seguir adelante, siempre ha esperado ese instante en que John al fin siga su camino, que alguna de las mujeres que su abuela lleva a casa por fin atrape la atención de John y se lo lleve del lado de Laszlo. Pero no volver a sentir a John a su lado, no tener sus manos rodando por su cuerpo, suena como algo impensable.

Laszlo trata de analizarlo de forma lógica, John parece haber disfrutado los dos encuentros que han tenido, de forma que, Laszlo puede ser... su qué, su amante. Laszlo suspira, John es conocido por sus correrías en los burdeles de Nueva York, tal vez Laszlo pueda sustituir esas correría.

—Dios —piensa el alienista y sonríe sin gracia, está planteándose ser la puta de John. Si había una forma de hacerlo todo más triste y lastimero, Laszlo acaba de encontrarla.

Toma el teléfono y se dispone a llamar, pero en el fondo sabe que John no atenderá, porque esa es la forma en que él suele hacer frente a los problemas, huyendo. Puede ser huyendo físicamente de un lugar, o huyendo mentalmente como hace con el alcohol y las prostitutas.

Laszlo se levanta y llama a Stevie.

—Saldremos, —dice al chico cuando llega —alista el carruaje.

Stevie asiente al Doctor y se va a cumplir con la orden.

.o.O.o.

John acaba de volver de realizar un retrato, le pagarán bien por él, si esto fuera un mes antes ya estaría pensando en que burdel va a malgastar ese dinero, pero ahora mismo no tiene ningún interés en nada.

Laszlo no le ha llamado, no se ha puesto en contacto de forma alguna y él no puede hacerlo, no puede manejar la idea de que, en algún punto, todo se ha perdido.

Sabe que Laszlo estará decepcionado de él, que John siempre ha sido una decepción para su amigo, que su alcoholismo y su vida licenciosa han sido siempre una desilusión constante para todos.

Sube hasta su habitación buscando la soledad, ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo de la última semana encerrado, huyendo de la compañía de su abuela y de Sarah, que al parecer son las personas que se interesan por su melancolía.

También ha pasado mucho tiempo dibujando. Una vez en su habitación saca la libreta con los dibujos de Laszlo e intenta recrear la sonrisa post-coital del alienista. Esa que hace que su boca sea tan invitante, es una sonrisa que parece decir "haz eso que estás imaginando".

El resultado es muy bueno, pero aun así no hace justicia a la belleza de los rasgos de Laszlo, que pueden ser tan duros y dulces, tan cínicos y tiernos, todo en un conjunto.

Se mantiene en ello hasta que una de las jóvenes al servicio de su abuela llama a la puerta.

—Joven John —dice.

John hace una mueca de desagrado, no quiere ver a nadie.

—Joven John, el doctor Kreizler está aquí.

Se pone de pie, toma la libreta y la deja en el cajón con llave. Abre la puerta, la mujer sigue ahí de pie en espera de instrucciones.

—Ya bajo. —La mujer asiente y da media vuelta hacia la planta baja.

John tiene el impulso de mirarse en el espejo, pero se niega, se pasa la mano por los cabellos que ya empiezan a encanecer a pesar de su juventud, respira profundo y se dirige hacia las escaleras.

—Yo no sé qué está pasando —escucha que dice la voz de su abuela —pero se ha negado en redondo a ver a la Señorita Howard, ni siquiera le contesta el teléfono. Es más —a pesar de que su abuela baja la voz, llegan las palabras claramente hasta sus oídos — ni siquiera está yéndose de juerga, ¿qué es lo que le ha hecho Doctor Kreizler?

—¿Qué le hace pensar que yo he hecho algo? —responde la voz de Kreizler serena.

—La última vez le siguió a usted hacia el escenario de un asesinato —aclara la abuela —John le seguiría a cualquier parte.

—Aun así, John es un hombre adulto que puede elegir lo que quiere y no quiere hacer. —Aclara Laszlo —a dónde John me siga o no, será siempre su decisión no la mía. —Luego como la mujer sigue en silencio aclara —siempre seremos amigos.

John se detiene, quiere entrar y aclararle a Laszlo que él no acostumbra a besar y coger con sus amigos, una parte coherente en el fondo de su mente le dice que Laszlo está diciendo lo que tiene que decir, pero otra parte, que es más susceptible, como una herida expuesta, le dice, que esa es la forma en que laszlo le ve, como un amigo que ha hecho su elección, sin sentimientos de por medio, como si todo se redujera a lascivia pura, un amigo del que puede disponer en todos los sentidos.

Se las arregla para hacer ruido, de forma que Laszlo y su abuela tengan oportunidad de dejar de hablar.

—Laszlo —saluda al entrar.

—Hola John —responde el aludido poniéndose de pie.

—Les dejaré. —La Señora Moore se pone de pie y abandona la habitación.

—Siéntate.

—En realidad Stevie está esperándonos afuera con el carruaje listo, deseaba preguntar si me acompañarías a comer.

—¿Delmonico's? —pregunta.

—En casa —a John le corre un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, sabe cómo terminará todo. Y ahora puede ver que lo que debe hacer es huir, que no hay forma de que esta situación termine bien para ellos y que si quiere mantener la cordura y la sobriedad debe hacer caso a su instinto de auto conservación y huir.

—Me encantaría. —Responde John —tomaré mi sombrero y el bastón y podremos irnos.

—Esperaré en el carruaje.

.o.O.o.

John se ve pálido, tiene el cabello un tanto revuelto, pero lo disimula con el sombrero.

—Se me ocurrió que podíamos comer —empieza a hablar Laszlo mirando a John con intensidad —porque no has vuelto a casa.

—He tenido algo de trabajo —dice John y no es del todo mentira.

—Solías venir a sentarte en mi despacho a dibujar —murmura el Doctor casi casualmente.

—Te darás cuenta que algunas cosas han cambiado.

Laszlo sonríe de medio lado, esa sonrisa que no llega hasta sus ojos.

—No para mí —aclara —sigues siendo mi amigo y sigues siendo bienvenido en mi casa. —John asiente, Laszlo ve en su amigo la sonrisa forzada, parece triste. —¿No es eso lo que debí decir? —pregunta Kreizler contrariado, no entiende qué es lo que John espera, creía que la solución era que le aclarara que podían seguir siendo amigos.

—Claro que si Laszlo —responde John mientras el carruaje sigue traqueteando por las calles embarradas de lodo —siempre debes decir lo que pasa por tu mente.

Era aquello precisamente lo que solía meter al alienista en problemas, —decir lo que pensaba —, también la razón por la que John había aprendido a que cualquiera alrededor incapaz de comprender la forma de pensar de Laszlo querría agredirlo.

John hace un cariño en las sienes de Laszlo, en su cabello castaño. Laszlo no necesita mayor invitación, es justo lo que quiere, a John de nuevo, una vez más, todas las veces para las que su vida alcance.

Al final la comida se queda en las cazuelas y para ellos la velada comienza y termina en la habitación de Laszlo.

John está siendo mucho más vocal de lo que Laszlo recuerda y lo agradece, puede escuchar gemidos y maldiciones que solo hacen la situación más intensa.

Una parte de la mente analítica de Laszlo se pregunta por qué John, que suele tener los ojos cerrados mientras tienen sexo, ahora los mantiene compulsivamente abiertos, casi como si memorizara lo que está ocurriendo, Laszlo tiene un mal presentimiento de aquello, pero la forma que John le aprieta las caderas evitando que se deslice atrayéndolo a su encuentro hace que su mente analítica se vuelva gelatina.

Laszlo tiene las sábanas apretadas en puños y suelta de cuando en cuando maldiciones en alemán. John se inclina al frente besando a Laszlo mientras no para de embestir, la erección de Laszlo apretada entre sus cuerpos recibe tanta fricción que no puede evitarlo. Se corre con el nombre de John en los labios, John le sigue un instante después.

.o.O.o.

John los limpia con su pañuelo y luego se desliza a un lado de la cama, Laszlo lo sigue al momento. John le abraza, tan fuerte, tan apretado que está seguro de que siente el latido de los corazones de ambos contra las costillas. Tiene la mejilla contra la cabeza de Laszlo, sabe que será la última vez y quisiera que no terminara, hay un sollozo atorado en su garganta que al final deja ir.

—¿John? —pregunta Laszlo, pero éste solo lo aprieta más fuerte, evitando así que lo mire. —¿John te lastimé?

John se traga la tristeza e intenta que su voz suene normal.

—No Laszlo, claro que no. —Luego besa el cabello del alienista y aspira su aroma.

—¿John — Laszlo de nuevo trata de mirarlo, pero John solo lo aprieta contra sí —que hice mal?

—No has hecho nada malo, Laszlo.

Laszlo le recorre con las manos, los bíceps, las costillas, el abdomen, las caderas estrechas, John lo siente, su virilidad despierta, lista para la acción y sabe que Laszlo está poniéndose duro de nuevo, pero su corazón se siente incapaz de hacerlo una vez más, sabe que debe partir.

Es un par de horas después que John suelta el agarre férreo en torno a Laszlo, el Doctor está durmiendo, en silencio se viste y sale de la casa.

—Stevie —el chico que fuma un cigarro detrás del carruaje mientras Cyrus cepilla al caballo. —Debo irme y llevo prisa, el Doctor Kreizler está ocupado, ¿podrías llevarme?

Stevie mira a Cyrus como preguntando si es correcto, el hombre moreno y grande asiente.

—Claro Señor Moore.

En apenas un momento engancha el caballo y en menos de diez minutos John está de camino a casa de la abuela.

.o.O.o.

Laszlo despierta con el sonido del carruaje, le toma un segundo ubicarse, luego el vacío de la cama le golpea.

—¿John? —pregunta, aunque sabe que no está ahí.

Creyó que por fin estaban en la misma página, ahora que Laszlo había dejado en claro que deseaba esto y que también deseaba la amistad de John, creyó que las cosas habían quedado en orden, obviamente se equivocó.

Se levanta de la cama y se echa la bata sobre el cuerpo desnudo, baja las escaleras descalzo y llama a Stevie. Es Cyrus quien responde a su llamada.

—¿Doctor?

—Di a Stevie que aliste el coche.

—Doctor, el Señor Moore a pedido de favor el coche, dijo que tenía que ir a su casa y que usted lo aprobaría. —Laszlo se traga el enfado, John siempre ha podido entrar y salir de su casa o ha usado su coche en más de una ocasión, no es culpa de Cyrus o de Stevie. —¿Hicimos mal, Doctor?

—No Cyrus, consigue un taxi, por favor.

—¿Ahora? —pregunta y lanza una significativa mirada a Laszlo que va solo con la bata y descalzo.

—Me vestiré, mientras consigues el taxi, hazlo rápido.

Cyrus abandona la casa y Laszlo se viste con prisa, olvida el sombrero y el bastón. Tiene que poner todo en claro, tiene que alcanzar a John y decirle que esto no es un juego, tiene que decirle que le ama, que le ama desde hace años y que ya no está dispuesto a callarlo.

Ha visto los mismos sentimientos reflejados en los ojos de John; John que le trata como si fuera una figura de porcelana, como si no hubiera en su vida nada más precioso de Laszlo le parece imposible que no haya los mismos sentimientos en el pecho de John.

Cyrus regresa después de casi quince minutos con el taxi.

—Doctor Kreizler —dice Cyrus —¿está usted bien? ¿necesita que le acompañe?

—No, —responde Kreizler, —una vez que Stevie regrese, dile que vaya a buscarme a la casa de John.

—Sí, Doctor.

.o.O.o.

John entra a la casa como una exhalación, va hasta su cuarto, mete un par de cambios de ropa en una maleta. Es ropa que no ha usado en años, ropa muy lejana de sus pantalones y sacos habituales, es ropa que usó hace años cuando debió ir al campo. Mira alrededor, están sus libretas, sus joyas, sus bastones y sus sombreros, pero niega, nada de aquello es necesario y quiere viajar ligero.

Toma la libreta con los dibujos de Laszlo, la caja con el anillo que su amigo le entregó, y un sobre grande de los que guarda en el escritorio para guardar los retratos que hace.

Sale de su habitación y llama a su abuela.

—¿A dónde vas con esa maleta, John? —pregunta la mujer al salir del salón y encontrarle de pie en el recibidor, junto a la puerta.

—Debo irme por unos días, abuela.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —John no sabe qué responder ante esas preguntas —Es el Doctor Kreizler ¿cierto? ¿te ha metido en problemas?

—¿Qué? —John se siente contrariado ante esas palabras —No abuela, claro que no.

—¿Qué sucede entonces?

—Yo solo necesito unos días, tengo que poner algunas cosas en orden.

—Estás huyendo John —no es una pregunta, la mujer le toma las mejillas, John no suele pensar demasiado en el amor que ella le tiene, pero ahí está. Le conoce, John ha huido toda su vida, no de los problemas, si no del dolor —debes dejar de huir.

—Es algo… —¿cómo puede explicarlo sin que su abuela se escandalice? —es algo que no puedo enfrentar ahora, debo alejarme un poco.

Ambos guardan silencio cuando una de las mujeres que auxilian a su abuela con el cuidado de la casa, cruza el pasillo con rumbo a la cocina.

—¿A dónde irás?

—A la cabaña de mis padres en Poughkeepsie.

—Vas a aburrirte mucho —dice su abuela, al pensar la el lugar solitario y pequeño, como si ese fuera el problema.

—Tengo mucho en que pensar —aclara él y luego dice: —abuela, por favor, no digas a Laszlo a dónde he ido.

—Sabía que el doctor tenía algo que ver en esto —John le sonríe y le besa la mejilla marchita y con olor a talco

Luego toma un carruaje y pide que le lleven a la casa de Sarah.

.o.O.o.

Laszlo llega a casa de John unos minutos después de que éste se ha ido. Encuentra a la Señora Moore sentada en el jardín al lado de su labor de costura.

Se siente acelerado, el pulso le late en las muñecas, las sienes y como tambor de guerra en el pecho.

—Señora Moore —dice sin ninguna ceremonia y es cuando se da cuenta que ha olvidado el sombrero. —Estoy buscando a John.

—Mi nieto no está en casa —dice la mujer y siente un cierto placer malvado al ver que Kreizler se descoloca.

—¿Puedo esperarlo? —pregunta, pensando que Stevie se ha retrasado por alguna razón y que John aún no ha llegado.

—Por supuesto que puede Doctor, —sonríe la mujer y Laszlo se deja caer frente a ella. La mujer abandona la costura y dice. —Aunque debo advertirle que salió de casa con una maleta, —Laszlo pierde el aire ante aquello —no creo que regrese pronto. —El hombre se pasa la mano por el rostro —no sé qué fue lo que usted le hizo Doctor, pero fuera lo que fuera, fue lo suficientemente grave, como para obligarlo a huir.

Laszlo se levanta sin despedirse y se acerca a la calle, Stevie está llegando en aquel momento.

—A casa —dice al chico sin apenas ninguna entonación.

.o.O.o.

Sarah llega a casa desde la comisaría, apenas un poco antes de que oscurezca. Su ama de llaves le indica que el Señor Moore está esperándola en el despacho lo que la sorprende, pero la sorprende aún más que John esté redactando una larga carta en su escritorio con el ceño fruncido y los ojos lagrimeando, acompañado de un sobre y una maleta.

—Sarah —dobla las hojas y las mete dentro de un sobre que parece contener otras cosas —espero que no te moleste que haya utilizado tu despacho.

—No, —dice ella quitándole importancia —claro que no, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estoy aquí buscando un favor —responde John.

—Claro —responde ella. —Siéntate.

—En realidad tengo prisa, debo tomar el tren.

—¿El tren? —Sarah sacude la cabeza como para poner sus ideas en orden —¿qué está pasando? Es el Doctor Kreizler ¿verdad?

—Por qué todo el mundo asume que Kreizler me ha hecho algo.

Sarah le sonríe de esa forma tan poco sutil de quien sabe más de lo que dice.

—Porque toda tu vida parece girar en torno al Doctor, vas y vienes por él, corres tras él...

—Lo sé —John se pasa las manos por la cara —pero por qué piensan que él me lastimaría.

—Porque el Doctor Kreizler es como el Sol, imponente, hermoso y cegador. Pero cuando te acercas demasiado suele quemar. —Luego aclara —el Doctor suele repelernos a todos con su calor abrasador, cuando estamos muy cerca. Sabes que él y yo hemos tenido desavenencias, pero tu siempre pareces dispuesto a sufrir las quemaduras y volver.

—Solo que ahora me ha pasado como Ícaro —le dice John —me acerque demasiado y se me quemaron las alas.

Ella parece preocupada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó, John?

—No puedo aceptar lo que él me da.

—Pero creí que lo amabas.

—Es eso exactamente —aclara el hombre —Sarah él solo me ve como amigo y eso ya no es suficiente para mí. Di el paso adelante, pero él no puede, quererme, —se contiene antes de que el dolor en su voz sea aún más notorio y traga —para él solo somos amigos, no importa lo que pase entre nosotros… —y luego termina con la voz desfallecida —solo amigos.

—John… —dice ella tomándole el brazo en un intento de confortar.

—No, de verdad no —sonríe sin gracia —no quiero consuelo, solo necesito estar solo. —Ella asiente —me iré unos días, no sé cuántos, pero podrías entregar esto a Laszlo, —entrega el sobre a Sarah.

—Claro.

John se pone de pie en señal de despedida.

—Gracias por todo Sarah.

—Déjame ayudarte John. —Ella se ve preocupada —no te vayas solo, quédate aquí, hay habitaciones de sobra, yo me voy a la comisaría y paso todo el día ahí, estarías solo casi todo el día para poder pensar y si me necesitaras podrías acudir a mi, estaría cerca o a alguno de los hermanos Isaacson.

—No, de verdad, necesito alejarme de Nueva York. Además —sonríe a su amiga y la abraza —¿Qué dirían los vecinos de que tuvieras a un hombre en casa?

—Que ya era hora —responde ella.

Luego acompaña a John hasta la calle aun sosteniendo contra el pecho el sobre, detienen un taxi y se despiden al pie de este.

—Cuídate John.

—También tú Sarah.

Luego ve por la ventana como ella se hace pequeña conforme él se aleja. Ojalá Dios le hubiera hecho un "hombre normal". Ojalá pudiera amar a alguien cálido y simpático como Sarah. Ojalá…

.o.O.o.

Sarah detiene el siguiente taxi y, a pesar que es ya de noche, pide que le lleven a la casa de Laszlo.

Es Cyrus quien atiende la puerta luego de un llamado.

—Buenas noches, Señorita Howard.

—Buenas noches, Cyrus. Estoy buscando al Doctor Kreizler —ella le sonríe amablemente.

—El Doctor a dado la orden que no desea que se le moleste, lo lamento.

—Es muy importante, Cyrus —Sarah nunca ha sido de las mujeres que se rinden, —es sobre el Señor Moore.

La luz del entendimiento se enciende en los ojos del hombre.

—Pase. Está en el despacho.

—Gracias Cyrus. —Luego al pasar junto al moreno le susurra —puedes decir que te amagué con la pistola.

El hombre le sonríe, sería gracioso ver a una mujer pequeña y menuda como Sarah amagando a un hombre tan grande como Cyrus, pero tratándose de Sarah Howard tampoco sería increíble.

Conoce el despacho del Doctor, pero nunca lo había visto tan lúgubre como ese día, la única luz proviene de la chimenea, Kreizler tiene la vista perdida en las llamas y parece ni siquiera darse cuenta de su llegada.

—Doctor Kreizler —él respinga como si ella hubiera gritado.

—Pedí que no me molestaran —le responde, mientras vuelve a perder la mirada en el fuego.

—Lo sé —responde ella, —pero estoy aquí por John.

El se levanta al momento y por fin la mira, sus ojos se detienen en el sobre.

—Sabe a dónde ha ido.

—No, lo lamento, no me lo dijo…

—Pero ha hablado con él.

—Sí, me pidió que le trajera esto —extiende la mano para entregarle el sobre. Laszlo se aleja hacia el escritorio buscando un abrecartas. —Lo dejaré solo, Doctor.

—Por favor, Señorita Howard no se vaya… —"no quiero quedarme solo" piensa "creo que voy a quebrarme", pero no lo dice, aun así, ella asiente como si pudiera leerle la mente.

—Creo que beberé un whisky —dice —si no le molesta.

Él hace un gesto con la mano en señal de invitación hacia el estante dónde Laszlo mantiene la licorera.

.o.O.o.

Rasgar el sobre tiene un sonido ominoso, suena, piensa Laszlo, a rocas desgajándose hacia el océano.

Saca el contenido con el ceño fruncido, la caja con el anillo que le entregó un par de semanas antes en Delmonico's. Cuando le entregó ese anillo habría jurado que lo vería en poco tiempo engalanando los dedos de Sarah, pero no, ahí estaba, intacto.

Había una libreta, pero lo que llamó antes la atención de Laszlo fue una hoja doblada, escrita con la letra descuidada y rápida de John. A Laszlo le cosquillean las manos al empezar a leer.

_Laszlo:_

_Lamento irme sin despedir, pero ya sabes, soy demasiado cobarde para enfrentarte._

_Quizás no debí permitir que nada de esto pasara, pero además de cobarde me considero débil, estuviste dispuesto a entregarme aquello por lo que había rogado durante años y yo no pude resistirme a tomarlo. Sin embargo, debo admitir que desconozco tus razones, las mías fueron amor, simple y sencillo, pero peligroso y sin diluir._

_Siempre ha sido para mi difícil seguir tus razonamientos, supongo que fue la soledad lo que te llevó a aceptar mis caricias, tal vez la pérdida de Mary, tal vez la necesidad de contacto, incluso tú, tan reservado, debes tenerla._

_Entiendo que hayas querido preservar nuestra amistad a pesar de lo que sucedía, y también entiendo que para ti no haya tenido el valor que para mi ha tenido. Sé que esto terminará mal, y por lo mismo me voy ahora y te evito el desagradable trabajo de hacerme comprender que no ha sido nada, me voy antes de decir palabras que me hagan más daño, me voy antes de que la eventualidad de que no puedes amarme mate la poca cordura que me queda._

_No quiero estar cayéndome de borracho cada madrugada, ni pagando una prostituta diferente cada noche y que tu sepas que es tu desamor lo que me ha orillado, me voy antes de que sea tarde para los dos._

_Quiero que sepas que no te culpo, que ha sido mi error pensar que podrías amarme tal como yo a ti, por el contrario te agradezco esos tres momentos en que me dejaste ir más lejos de lo que decentemente debía, esos tres instantes en que pude grabar en tu piel, mis besos y mis caricias, debo confesar que a pesar de todas las mujeres que han pasado por mi cama, nunca conocí la verdadera satisfacción y el amor hasta que te tuve a mi lado._

_Mi cobardía y mi vida licenciosa me han aconsejado quedarme, tomar lo que estás dispuesto a dar y no pedir nada más, conformarme con tu cuerpo cada vez que tengas interés y con tu amistad cada vez que me necesites, pero no puedo, hay demasiado sentimiento en mi para ti que ya no soy capaz de mantener bajo la coraza, todo se ha desbordado._

_Solo puedo decirte que rezaré cada día para que encuentres eso que durante años has buscado, para que el dolor que hay en tu mente encuentre el alivio en el amor, porque Laszlo, sé que desprecias el sentimiento, pero puedo asegurarte que amar es la sensación más sublime que un hombre puede conocer. Lamento que no hayas encontrado en mi esa bendición, pero aun con ello deseo, que esté allá, en algún lugar esperando a que la descubras y que cuando el momento llegue tu corazón arda de felicidad cada día y tu cuerpo de pasión cada noche._

_Lo único que te pido es, recuérdame, en tus momentos de soledad, llévame en tu corazón y tu consciencia como alguien que lo dio todo por ti. Te entregué mi amistad cuando la necesitaste, recibí más de un golpe que iba dirigido a ti, renuncié a contactos sociales, porque eras lo más importante que tuve alguna vez, te seguí por calles oscuras, y por el horror del asesinato, no me arrepiento de nada, solo te pido, si en algún momento alguna de esas ofrendas fue importante para ti, guárdala como un recuerdo cariñoso de alguien que te amo más de lo que fue capaz de amarse a sí mismo._

_Te devuelvo el anillo que me entregaste, como ves no hay nadie que pueda llevarlo, deseo que encuentres a una mujer digna de portarlo, y que mientras lo lleve el amor que sienta por ti se multiplique, pues mi amor también va guardado en él._

_Te dejo también una libreta, encontrarás en ella montones de dibujos que se han acumulado a lo largo de los años. No puedo arriesgarme a que mi abuela o alguien más la encuentre, pues te pondría en una situación comprometida. Bótala a la basura o quémala en tu chimenea, lo dejo a tu consideración, yo soy incapaz de cargarla porque pesa como una losa sobre mi pecho._

_Esto se ha alargado más de lo necesario, de modo que debo despedirme._

_Tu presencia en mi vida, ha sido un obsequio que nunca merecí._

_JM_

A Laszlo le escuecen los ojos, está a punto de llorar, las manos le tiemblan tanto que suelta la carta, es consciente que Sarah le mira desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero no le importa.

Toma la libreta sin saber que va a encontrar en ella, es una libreta muy elegante de pastas negras, debe ser cara y aunque se ve cuidada tiene aquí y allá alguna arruga producto sin duda del tiempo.

En la primera página está Laszlo sentado bajo un árbol leyendo un libro en una escena que está seguro ocurrió hace veinte años, en Harvard en aquellos primeros días en que John y él se conocieron.

Da la vuelta, Laszlo de pie, hablando con un interlocutor que no está en el dibujo, Laszlo mirando la ventana en un vagón de tren y las imágenes siguen y siguen como si contaran una historia; Laszlo puede verse a si mismo envejeciendo a lo largo de las imágenes, hasta que llega a imágenes que sabe son recientes, Laszlo visto desde abajo, aquel día en que pidió a John que le ayudara con las botas, Laszlo en medio de una trifulca aquel primer día en que se presentaron en la comisaría, Laszlo en Delmonico's una y otra vez. Las lágrimas le corren por las mejillas trata de limpiarlas antes de que lleguen a las hojas, Laszlo el día en que la carreta volcó, con el saco roto y el cabello revuelto, su mano y la de John tomando el anillo que había comprado para Mary, Laszlo entre los cojines, el día que estuvo con John por primera vez, Laszlo durmiendo entre las mantas de su cama.

—Oh mein Gott —susurra en alemán.

—Doctor Kreizler ¿está bien? —pregunta Sarah.

El hombre se deja caer en la silla frente al escritorio, no puede creerlo, que John haya guardado tan bien todo aquello, como pudo ser tan tonto para no ver, lo que claramente había pasado frente a sus ojos por años y años.

.o.O.o.

Sarah sirve otro vaso con whisky y se acerca despacio, con mucho tiento, casi como si temiera asustar al hombre. Sobre el escritorio una libreta de dibujo, obviamente propiedad de John está abierta en un dibujo que claramente es el Doctor Kreizler mientras duerme.

Sarah, mostrando todo el respeto que es capaz cierra la libreta con sutileza, y acerca el vaso al alienista que levanta la vista al ver su ofrecimiento. Tiene los ojos rojos, tal como aquel día en que confesó que fue su padre quien le causó la fractura que derivó en la inutilidad de su brazo. Susurra un "gracias" sin más, bebe un sorbo y luego con una mueca deja el vaso sobre el escritorio.

—¿Cómo pudo ser? —dice, y Sarah no está segura de qué habla, así que sigue en silencio esperando hasta que él continúe —¿Cómo pude no saber que John…?

No termina la frase y Sarah frunce el ceño tratando de entender.

Cuando habló con John, él dijo que Laszlo no podía quererle, pero ahora que está con el Doctor Kreizler él parece tan triste que casi se ve enfermo.

—Doctor Kreizler —dice la mujer —John me dijo antes de irse, que usted… —se muerde los labios, Laszlo le mira, tiene los ojos oscuros tristes y la barba húmeda por las lágrimas. —Que usted no le quería, pero creo que John se equivocó, ¿verdad?

—Cuando estuvimos en Harvard, las mujeres seguían a John a todas partes, pero él parecía preferir mi compañía y la de Roosevelt. Aun así, yo nunca pensé que hubiera nada detrás de esa elección que no fuera amistad. Luego hubo mujeres, él solía tener una a la que cortejar cada semana y usted debe conocer la historia de Julia Pratt, incluso llegué a creer que John estaba interesado en usted, esperaba que ustedes dos eventualmente se comprometieran. —Luego aclara con pesar. —No me mal entienda, habría estado feliz por ustedes.

—John me lo pidió un par de veces, la última con un argumento bastante acertado si me lo pregunta —Laszlo la mira con curiosidad, ella continúa —él me ofreció un matrimonio solo de pantalla, para deshacernos de la presión social que implica a nuestra edad seguir solteros. Fue tentador, en otras circunstancias incluso podría haberme enamorado de él, pero para mí ha sido obvio por años que el corazón de John está en otro lugar y no soy adepta ni al drama ni a los romances, Doctor, así que sabía que era mejor no entrar en un dilema como ese.

—Yo creí que la melancolía de John provenía únicamente de sus pérdidas, del ahogamiento de su hermano o del rompimiento con la Señorita Pratt —Laszlo niega con la cabeza.

—Yo no sabía en dónde estaba el corazón de John, sabía que no era con Julia, por que le conocí mucho antes de ella y John ya era como es ahora, pero sabía que algo había ocurrido en su etapa de universidad, porque, aunque no nos veíamos habitualmente, fue entonces cuando lo noté cambiado. Luego cuando los vi a ustedes dos juntos, cuando comenzamos a investigar, fue muy obvio para mí; al menos la parte que a John se refiere.

—No sé cómo no lo vi.

—Porque algunas cosas es necesario creerlas, antes de poder verlas.

—Debo encontrar, Señorita Howard.

—Él no me dijo a dónde iría, —Sarah mira a lo lejos pensando.

Laszlo se pone de pie, mete en el sobre el anillo, la libreta y la carta de John, con rapidez.

—Su abuela debe saberlo. —Se para junto a la puerta de estudio con decisión y grita: —Stevie.

—Doctor Kreizler, —le llama Sarah, pero parece no escuchar.

—Stevie… Cyrus —vuelve a gritar desde la puerta. —El carruaje, ahora. —Dice a un interlocutor que Sarah no puede ver.

—Doctor Kreizler —él no la escucha ni la mira, se aleja dentro de la habitación tomando su abrigo, bastón y sombrero. —Doctor Kreizler —Sarah se para entre Laszlo y la puerta, como si le impidiera el paso, es cuando él repara en ella de nuevo. —Doctor Kreizler, la Señora Moore no va a decirle en dónde está John.

Laszlo asiente, pero aclara: —de cualquier manera, tengo que intentarlo.

—Déjeme hablar con ella, me dirá a dónde fue John, estoy segura.

Kreizler parece sopesar sus posibilidades y luego asiente. Laszlo toma el sobre con las cosas que John ha dejado y juntos salen rumbo a la casa de John.

.o.O.o.

John viaja a lo largo de toda la ribera del Hudson, el tren le ha dejado cerca de Poughkeepsie y desde ahí ha tenido que conseguir un carruaje que le lleve hasta la cabaña que se encuentra a un par de kilómetros del pueblo. Además ha debido prever tener alguien que le ayude a cocinar, porque él es incapaz de cocinar nada, sus conocimientos culinarios se reducen a preparar café.

El tendero del pueblo además de venderle los comestibles ofrece que su esposa le ayude a poner la cabaña en orden, es así como John y la mujer, una matrona de piel tostada y cabellos de jengibre se alejan a bordo de la carreta.

John no ha puesto un pie en esa cabaña en varios años, después de la muerte de su hermano el campo no le atrae, pero aun así puede respirar la tranquilidad que la soledad le brinda.

Su abuela se ha encargado que aquel lugar se mantenga en pie y habitable, la mujer solo ahueca las almohadas, airea las cobijas, pasa un trapo por los muebles y cocina para John. Guarda comida para un par de días en varios frascos, y comenta a John que los deje a la intemperie para que el frío de la noche los conserve. John paga a la mujer con tres monedas y le da una extra como regalo, sabe que las tres monedas se las quitará el esposo, pero si ella es lista, guardará la extra para ella o sus hijos.

Aquella propiedad fue comprada por sus padres cuando John era un niño, no guarda recuerdos de ella, aunque debió estar ahí varias veces, pues sabe en donde están las cosas y todo le parece conocido.

John se queda solo hacia el atardecer, se entretiene trayendo agua en una cubeta desde el pozo de la propiedad, enciende la chimenea y se prepara para dormir. Ha sido un día largo pero se siente tranquilo, pues está tan cansado que sería imposible no caer rendido ante el sueño.

Tiene pues una noche agitada, sus miedos y tristezas se mezclan en un collage de imágenes sangrientas a lo largo de toda la noche y madrugada. Imágenes de Laszlo en la morgue, rodeado de cadáveres de niños, Joseph o Stevie, tirados en el puente hechos pedazos, incluso Sarah con un disparo en la frente. Luego los sueños cambian a reminiscencias de los instantes en que amó a Laszlo, sea como sea el sueño, pasional o cruel, todos ellos se reducen a lo mismo, él perdiendo al alienista.

Es muy temprano que se levanta se viste con esa ropa que le sienta extraña y sale a los terrenos de la cabaña camina por la valla que delimita la propiedad varios metros a la redonda alrededor de la cabaña. La valla tiene tal vez apenas un metro y medio de altura, pero está hecha de alambre de espino y madera, aun y cuando cualquiera podría cruzarla difícilmente se iría inmune. Es desde una esquina alejada que puede ver como amanece detrás del espeso bosque que hay al Este. Al Oeste aunque hay algunos árboles sabe que el Río Hudson está próximo. Incluso si fuerza el oído cree que puede oírlo correr.

Después de un desayuno frugal se dedica a caminar hasta el pueblo. Es tan pequeño que no encuentra ningún lugar donde comprar una libreta.; se conforma con algo de papel estraza y algunos lápices de baja calidad. Luego vuelve a la cabaña aún forzando a su mente a no pensar en Laszlo y se dedica el resto del día a dibujar.

Hace trazos a diestra y siniestra, cerros lejanos que se levantan más allá de los árboles aparecen en el papel, dobla los trozos para convertirlos en algo parecido a hojas de libreta y sigue dibujando. Altos árboles de diferentes follajes, la cabaña solitaria, como abandonada en medio de un campo, el pozo a mitad del terreno, con sus piedras que se desgajan a causa del tiempo. Es ya cuando el sol está bajando cuando las cosas que muy estoicamente a mantenido a raya a base de no pensar en ellas de forma consciente empiezan a salirse de madre.

Ha dibujado los límites del terreno a lo lejos el sol bajando. Cómo clavándose en los árboles luego sus dedos de forma traicionera empiezan a delimitar una silueta de pie en los bordes. No necesita que nadie le diga de quién es esa silueta. Es Laszlo.

Después de aquello no puede parar de dibujarlo: sentado a la mesa de la cabaña con un libro en las manos y una taza humeante de café al lado, mirando desde el borde del pozo hacia el interior, a la oscuridad, tal como hace con la mente de las personas. Solo necesita cerrar los ojos para recrear las escenas, dibuja febrilmente por horas hasta que el dolor le vence y comienza a llorar.

.o.O.o.

Laszlo se dice a sí mismo, que si Sarah no consigue nada aquella tarde tendrá que tomar otras medidas, no sabe cuáles, pero ya pensara en algo.

Está esperando a Sarah en el carruaje, afuera la lluvia azota, a pedido a Cyrus que entre al carruaje para que se resguarde, pero el hombretón se ha negado y se ha mantenido, sentado en el lugar del cochero muy serio y expectante, John se ha ido hace más de un día.

La Señora Moore se mostró reacia a decirle a Sarah el paradero de John aquella primera noche en que la joven apareció intempestivamente en su puerta, pero tesonera, tal como Sarah es, se muestra optimista de que acabará por contárselo.

Laszlo no está del todo seguro. Sabe que no es santo de la devoción de la Señora Moore, aunque eso es algo que jamás le ha importado. Aun así, si ella sospecha que Sarah está ahí en nombre de Laszlo jamás se lo dirá.

Laszlo ve salir a Sarah, Cyrus se acerca a ella corriendo con el paraguas abierto y la acompaña hasta el carruaje, ambos, hablan apresuradamente.

Apenas la mujer a cerrado la puerta del carruaje Cyrus arranca con brusquedad.

—Dígame qué consiguió algo Señorita Howard.

—Lo hice —acababa Sarah sonriente. Laszlo ve como el coche toma un camino distinto que el que hace para llevarle a casa. —Cyrus y yo le llevaremos a la estación Doctor, tiene un tren que tomar.

El único equipaje con el que Laszlo viaje es con el sobre que John le ha dejado, no lleva ninguna otra cosa, no lleva maleta, ni cambios de ropa, nada, no le importa. Él que se considera tan práctico y tan previsor, sería capaz de lanzarse al fin del mundo solo con lo puesto, si al final del camino está John.

—¿Cómo lo logró? —pregunta Laszlo no tan impresionado en realidad, sabe que Sarah Howard es capaz de mucho.

Ella sonríe con astucia.

—Soborné a una de las mujeres del servicio que escuchó a John decir a dónde se dirigía.

—¿No fue entonces la Señora Moore quien se lo dijo?

—No, creo que la abuela de John sabe que estábamos aquí juntos. Pero la mujer del servicio se acercó a decirme que tal vez podía ayudarme, en un momento en que la Señora Moore ha recibido una llamada por teléfono. —Sarah sonríe —en realidad a sido más un golpe de suerte que otra cosa Doctor.

—Dígame por favor cuánto fue el dinero que tuvo que desembolsar y se lo repondré —dice Laszlo muy serio.

—¿Cree usted en el destino Doctor?

—No —responde él.

—Tampoco yo —aclara la mujer —pero cuando les veo a usted y a John hay algo en ustedes que me hace dudar, siento que ustedes en realidad si puedan estar destinados. —Sarah sonríe al Doctor, la relación entre ellos a sido tensa, él es difícil y ella está acostumbrada a vivir a la defensiva, pero han llegado al entendimiento de dos colegas que han visto demasiado juntos —no quiero que me reponga el dinero Doctor Kreizler, pero si quiero un pago a cambio por el favor.

—Pídalo, sea cual sea.

—No vuelva a dejar ir a John. —Laszlo siente que aquello es un golpe bajo por parte de la mujer —John siempre está dispuesto a dar la cara por usted, si de verdad usted le ama como dice, no vuelva a dejarle ir, él no merece menos que eso.

Laszlo asiente.

—Prométalo, doctor Kreizler. —Él la mira con seriedad, en cualquier otro momento le diría lo impertinentes que son sus palabras, pero ella parece inamovible, como la estatua colosal de una Diosa exigiendo tributo —prométalo doctor, deme su palabra o no le diré el lugar en el que se encuentra John.

—Por supuesto Señorita Howard, le doy mi palabra.

—Gracias —responde ella.

—Gracias, Señorita Howard.

Ella sonríe, gustosa, espera que todo termine bien para todos, Laszlo también sonríe, podrían llegar a ser no sólo colegas, si no realmente buenos amigos.

.o.O.o.

John intenta pensar con claridad qué es lo que debe hacer. No puede volver a Nueva York, si lo hiciere vería el fantasma de Laszlo y sus correrías en cada esquina, encontraría a Laszlo regularmente citado en los periódicos, algunas veces siendo cuestionado por sus métodos, otras siendo halagado por sus pensamientos novedosos.

No puede, tal vez deba ir al sur, muy al Sur, tal vez Texas o Nuevo México, por momentos piensa que si corre lo suficientemente lejos podría huir de sus sentimientos, en el fondo sabe que se engaña.

No le gustaría el Sur, no le gustaría Texas, ni Nuevo México y definitivamente no hay forma de huir de su amor por Laszlo podría cruzar el Atlántico ida y vuelta y nada habría cambiado, primero se consumirían los días de su vida, que ese sentimiento inaudito.

Durante muchos momentos a lo largo de su vida a pensado que lo que intenta es autodestruirse, la bebida, las prostitutas, peleas, banalidad, resacas interminables, mira al cielo desde su posición al borde del pozo y suspira, algunas veces desearía haberse ahogado en el lugar de su hermano, él era de los dos el más virtuoso y no logra entender porque la vida se llevaría al mejor hombre y dejaría a alguien triste y vacío vagabundeando por la vida.

Las nubes se encrespan cada vez más, el cielo va pasado del azul al gris, lloverá durante la noche.

John incapaz de encontrar una solución a aquel dilema da vuelta a la cabaña y se dirige a hacia el montón de troncos apilados y en una brazada toma un montón y lo lleva dentro, hace un par de viajes antes de que comience a llover. Es a la tercera vuelta, la noche está ya casi encima, la lluvia ha llegado antes que ella, es entonces cuando lo ve.

.o.O.o.

Ha sentido miedo muchas veces, pero nunca un miedo como éste.

Cuando su padre tenía aquellos arranques de rabia, Laszlo le temía, no era solo el miedo al dolor y al daño físico que su padre era capaz de infligir, si no también el miedo a su lengua viperina que siempre le hacía sentir, torpe, estúpido e inadecuado. Nunca suficientemente bueno, nunca suficientemente rápido, nunca suficientemente listo.

Aprendió a vivir con aquel miedo, a llevarlo como si fuera un dolor crónico, existente, latente, pero con el cuerpo y la mente acostumbrados a él, al grado que ya no sorprende.

Luego cuando su trabajo le llevó a ver las bajezas del ser humano, sintió la tenaza del miedo de nuevo, pensaba que en cualquier momento uno de aquellos alienados tomaría un cuchillo y le asesinaría. No sería sorprendente, eran personas fuera de sus cabales. Aun con ello, Laszlo se obligó a dominar aquel miedo, a mantenerlo bajo la coraza, a que sus ojos mantuvieran quietos y serenos, a que sus manos no temblaran y a que su respiración mantuviera artificialmente un ritmo normal. Era difícil y requería el esfuerzo de todo su autocontrol; aun con ello, su corazón aun latía desbocado de miedo, pues no podía controlarlo, pero nadie lo sospecharía, pues su apariencia era de fría serenidad.

Pero ahora, el miedo iba mucho más profundo y conforme el tren avanzaba hacia Poughkeepsie y después de él la carreta el miedo se le filtraba con las grietas de la armadura. Sentía que las manos le temblaban y que los ojos le escocían, se sentía incapaz de tragar el nudo en la garganta y es que ahora mismo, no tenía ni idea de como controlarlo.

Podría fingir que nada pasaba, podría fingir que, si John no le escuchaba volvería a Nueva York y seguiría con su vida normal, pero John… John era el pegamento que mantenía unido a Laszlo, era aquella parte que le mantenía siendo aun humano.

Laszlo podía mantener la empatía y relacionarse con todos aquellos niños rotos que habitaban el Instituto Kreizler, podría ir a la ópera y sentarse solo en su palco escuchando, podría mantener a Stevie y a Cyrus con él, incluso podría tener una conversación con la Señorita Howard o con los hermanos Isaacson, pero nunca podría intentar ocupar un lugar en el mundo real, aquello quedaría vedado para él, pues la parte de sí mismo que ocupaba un lugar en el mundo moriría si John no se quedaba.

El carruaje le dejó, el hombre que lo operaba tomó las monedas que Laszlo le tendía y con voz malhumorada masculló sobre la lluvia que se avecinaba y los locos que iban a mitad de la nada.

La cerca daba vuelta un terreno de extensión considerable, a lo lejos se levantaba una cabaña, pero el ruido del viento y las nubes que se cernían sobre él hacían que gritar para llamar la atención de John —que hipotéticamente se encontraba ahí —fuera imposible. La reja herrumbrosa, estaba cerrada de modo que solo había dos posibilidades, dar media vuelta y volver al pueblo caminando bajo la lluvia incipiente, o intentar cruzar por entre los alambres de espino.

Laszlo tomó el sobre con la carta, el anillo y la libreta de John y lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo dentro de su saco, para protegerlo del polvo, la lluvia y el alambre, hizo lo mejor que pudo para separar dos alambres y se dispuso a cruzar aquella cerca con toda la dignidad posible, cosa que no consiguió en lo más mínimo.

.o.O.o.

Laszlo es más una silueta desdibujada a través de la llovizna, pero John le reconocería en cualquier lugar, aun así, tarda un segundo en darse cuenta que no es un espejismo, que no es su mente, ni su corazón desbordados de añoranza haciéndole ver una quimera.

Se acerca al alienista con paso firme, y comienza, a pesar de la lluvia, a ver los detalles.

Laszlo tiene un corte en una mejilla, lleva el cabello pegado al rostro a causa del sudor y la lluvia, y se sostiene de forma enérgica el brazo malo.

—¿Es tu disfraz de Paul Bunyan? —pregunta en voz firme, cuando John está lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, John sonríe casi con disculpa por su vestimenta tan poco adecuada.

Nota también, entre más cerca se encuentra, las botas de Laszlo siempre pulcras e impolutas a pesar de las calles sucias de Nueva York ahora están llenas de lodo, no lleva guantes, ni sombrero, ni bastón; su saco, cuelga mustio lleno de manchas de barro y camina despacio como si le costara.

—¿Qué te ha pasado Laszlo? —John le mira de arriba a abajo sorprendido, jamás había visto a su amigo con una pinta tan lamentable

—Es difícil para un hombre con un solo brazo funcional atravesar una cerca de alambre de espino. Dice como si fuera obvio.

John niega y se acerca para ayudarle. Se pasa el brazo bueno de Laszlo por encima de los hombros y, tomando parte de su peso, le ayuda a llegar a la cabaña.

Laszlo tiene las manos frías como témpanos, John le deja sentado a la pequeña mesa y se afana en encender la chimenea.

—¿Cómo diste conmigo? —pregunta.

—Con la ayuda de la Señorita Howard —responde como si fuera obvio. —De qué otra forma podría.

John deja las llamas mientras empiezan a crepitar, busca entre las ropas con las que llegó el pañuelo y luego de humedecerlo en agua se acerca para limpiar el corte de la mejilla de su amigo y retirar un poco la tierra de sus mejillas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dice con toda la seriedad de que es capaz.

—Vine a traer algo que olvidaste en Nueva York.

John frunce el ceño. Laszlo se pone de pie y de entre los pliegues de su abrigo y su saco aparece el sobre que John le dejó dos días antes, pero lo que realmente llama la atención de John es el desgarrón que cruza el abrigo, el saco y la camisa de Laszlo, "no es nada" susurra el alienista mientras se cubre.

—Déjame ver —John se acerca y le descubre, hay un moratón formándose en la parte frontal del hombro. Laszlo no dirá lo que ocurrió, pero John puede verlo claro en su mente, debió caer al cruzar la cerca y con el brazo mal jamás habría podido sostenerse. —Descúbrete para limpiarlo.

—John lo que he venido a decir…

—Puedes decirlo mientras te curo —le ataja John.

Laszlo no discute, se deshace del abrigo y luego del saco, la camisa por otro lado es distinto, los dedos se le enredan entre los botones. John que ha salido hacia el pozo, vuelve con un cubo lleno de agua y encuentra a Laszlo tirando de la camisa en un intento de abrirla, pero los botones húmedos y los dedos entumecidos no están ayudando.

—Espera. —John se acerca y desabrocha, luego usando una de sus propias prendas la moja en el agua fría y limpia el lugar. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Venir aquí, arriesgarte con la cerca… —John no puede entenderlo.

—¿Qué no es obvio?

John le mira, Laszlo está tan serio y tan cerca, su cabello húmedo, el olor a la lluvia se cuela por las rendijas y se mezcla con la loción del alienista, su boca tan invitante, y su cuerpo tan blanco, disímil, no hacen más que invitar a John a tomarle.

—No me hagas esto, Laszlo, —el aludido frunce el ceño como si no entendiera. —Me muero por abrazarte, por besarte, pero…

—¿Y porque no lo haces?

—Porque te amo y no puedo conformarme con una noche de vez en cuando, yo necesito…

—John —Laszlo alza la mano y toma la mejilla de su amigo, tiene los ojos tristes, como si estuviera sintiendo un dolor o un cansancio muy grandes. —Es tan obvio que te amo, cómo puedes no verlo.

—¿Cómo podría ser, Laszlo?

—Tu me conoces, ¿cómo podría no ser?

John piensa en todas las personas que han estado cerca de Laszlo una y otra vez, el hombre las ha alejado, incluso Mary, Cyrus y Stevie, o Sarah y los Isaacson parecen tener una barrera que jamás cruzarían en su relación con Laszlo, pero John ha llegado tan lejos como se puede llegar con otra persona y no solo eso. Laszlo ha tomado un tren, traqueteado por el horrible camino de Poughkeepsie y cruzado el alambre de pinchos solo para llegar a John. ¿Qué otra explicación hay, salvo que Laszlo le ama?

.o.O.o.

Ahí en la cabaña, con todas las personas del mundo lejos de ellos, Laszlo vive esa noche como la primera noche. En medio de gritos y suspiros, en medio de experimentación, en medio de acierto y error. Entre el aire helado de la cabaña y lo tibias que son las mantas, entre la oscuridad absoluta de estar en medio de la nada y las llamas alegres de la chimenea y sobre todo entre el frío de la total desnudez y la fiebre que provocan los brazos de John en torno suyo.

Pasan la noche entera despiertos, entre risas y confesiones, Laszlo, por primera vez en su vida, desde aquel fatídico día en que su padre le lastimó tanto que dejó su brazo inservible, siente el pecho ligero, es como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Además luego de una vida completa de sentirse incompleto e frustrado por aquel defecto siente que no importa. John no para de besarle y hablarle, de decirle cuánto le ama, cuánto le ha esperado, cuánto daría por él.

El ego de Laszlo está, en aquel momento cercano a la luna, cómo podría ser de otra manera, si John que es el ser humano más amable y atractivo que Laszlo conoce, está ahí, dispuesto a rendirle pleitesía de por vida. Laszlo no se permite fantasear, le parece una pérdida de tiempo, pero si hubiera tenido fantasías ninguna habría sido, ni remotamente tan buena como estos momentos.

—Eres como el Sol —dice John, tiene los ojos ebrios a pesar de no haber probado una gota de licor en meses.

—¿Qué dices?

—Eres como el Sol.

—¿Y tu eres… —dice Laszlo tratando de seguir los pensamientos de John —la luna?

—No —responde John —yo soy solo Ícaro.

Es entonces que Laszlo dice lo que sella su vida a partir de ese momento.

—Debo decir que nunca podré dejarte —John guarda silencio —quiero que seas consciente de ello. —El otro le sonríe y asiente.

—Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir.

—No lo entiendes —aclara Laszlo y la risa le baila en las esquinas de los ojos oscuros y luminosos a la vez —prometí a la Señorita Howard que nunca te dejaría ir. Eso es como firmar una sentencia de muerte si te apartas de mi. —El aludido se ríe y toma a Laszlo más fuerte contra su pecho. —Puedo perfectamente imaginar a la Señorita Howard persiguiéndome por todo Nueva York revólver en mano si me atrevo a incumplir mi promesa.

John se ríe más fuerte y sólo dice.

—Es la promesa de amor más fuerte que me han hecho hasta ahora. —Luego ambos ríen de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Y Fin.
> 
> A que ellos dos son tan lindos que me muero de amor por ellos.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Adrel Black


End file.
